Project: DARK
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: D Este es un one-shot, para explicar de donde salio Dark... Espero que les guste ya que cambie la forma de narrar


**Espero que les guste, y que me digan si se entendío o no... :/ que nervios... cualquier cosa comenten... y... lean XD**

¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza... ¡aug! Mi pierna... No recuerdo este lugar... ¿En donde estaré?

La persona comenzó a caminar lentamente por los alrededores de donde despertó...

-¿Será posible? ¿En serio estaré aquí?-dijo con emoción. De pronto una imagen se le cruzó por la mente- ¡Shadow! ¿Habrá caído lejos? ¿Estará bien?-dijo viendo a todas partes

-¿Te preocupas por otros y no por ti?, debes cambiar esa actitud jovencita

-¿Qué?-volteo rápidamente viendo de donde era la voz, de entre las sombras apareció una anciana leopardo

-Ven conmigo, te curaré esa herida que tienes-mas que decir, ordenó guiándola por toda la espesura

-Gracias-dijo mientras la seguía

-Y además muy confiada de la gente- susurró la anciana

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a una pequeña aldea de leopardos donde todos le tenían mucho respeto a la anciana, ya que todos cuando ella pasaba le hacían una reverencia, y en una choza la anciana me curó...

-Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-me dijo mientras terminaba de vendarme

-Yo...- cerré los ojos tratando de recordar, aun tenía todo esto algo revuelto- Maria... si, Maria Robotnik ¿y usted?- conteste sonriendo (N/A: *grito* XD)

-Ah... mucho gusto Maria, yo soy la anciana Leo, del clan Ordap

-Mucho gusto-respondí educadamente

-Dime ¿Por qué tenias esa herida? Bien pudiste morir-me dijo seriamente la anciana

-Bueno, le contaré desde el principio... yo vivía en la colonia espacial ARK con mi abuelo, y mi amigo Shadow, pero... (N/A: la historia que conocemos...)

-Tuviste suerte de lograr escapar Maria... además ¿Por qué trajiste contigo esa información?

-Mi abuelo había trabajado mucho en eso y no me pareció que lo fueran a destruir- contesto seria

-Bien entonces tendrás que buscarla, ya que donde te encontré no estaba

-La buscaré en cuanto me recupere-finalicé

* * *

Después de que me recuperé, fui a buscar la información del proyecto Shadow y algunas muestras que logré salvar cuando escapé... Realmente tengo mucha suerte de estar viva, aunque mi pierna no sanará del todo y ciertas recaídas que no tienen mucha importancia por ahora...

-Maria- grito mi nuevo amigo Lat- encontré la cápsula-dijo mientras me levantaba y me llevaba a donde la encontró

-Cálmate Lat, estas mas emocionado que yo-dije tratando de bajarme

-Aquí esta Maria-me dijo señalando mientras me bajaba

-Es increíble... no sufrió ningún daño...-tomé la información que aun no había encontrado y regresamos a la aldea

-¡Ya volvimos anciana Leo!-anunció Lat, enterándose también la aldea entera

-Tengo que hablar contigo Maria-dijo seriamente-Ve a casa Lat-ordenó

-¿Acaso ya es tiempo anciana Leo?-dijo con los ojos llorosos, y salio corriendo yo no entendí nada hasta que la anciana Leo me contó...

-Nosotros somos también nómadas Maria-comenzó- cada cinco años nos cambiamos de lugar... Tú ya tienes el laboratorio que construiste y por tu salud no puedes venir con nosotros...-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Lo entiendo-dije con llorando

-En estos dos años te hemos tomado mucho cariño Maria y realmente es triste esto...

-No se preocupe- respondí. A la semana se fueron...

* * *

A decir verdad no sabía que tenía dones de científico como mi abuelo... ¡pero mira que si los tengo! En los años que estuve con el abuelo, aprendí bastante, he incluso logré construir un laboratorio estando en la aldea... Aunque me sigue costando creer que haya tanto depósito de chatarra en medio de la jungla...

Pasando a otra cosa... ya que estaba sola (cosa que nunca me había pasado...) pensé en que podría buscar a Shadow. La pregunta clave era ¿como? Ya que no podía moverme grandes distancias, aparte de que usualmente cuando me aventuraba mucho por la selva me enfermaba...

Una idea entre absurda y brillante cruzó por mi mente mientras comía un coco... ¿Y si hacia otra forma de vida perfecta? Podría ayudar a Shadow, además de que no estaría del todo sola (ya estoy pensando solo para mi D: ¡que horror!) Tenía todo lo necesario, así que... ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Con lo que había observado en ARK, la información que tenía de los proyectos SHADOW, además que tenia información del Gizoid que mi abuelo estudió y algo de ADN que tome. Me aventuré a crear otro proyecto al que denominé "DARK" (Pero la computadora no me dejaba nombrarlo, así que se quedo sin nombre el archivo).

Todo estaba listo... era la tormenta eléctrica mas grande que había visto (y la primera) subí la mesa a lo más alto del laboratorio y el rayo dio justo en el blanco... ¡Éxito!

-¡Mi té esta caliente!-grite eufórica, celebraba mi éxito dándole un sorbo ya que el microondas se había arruinado y tenía que ir por las piezas que faltaban, cosa que no había tenido tiempo...

Después de muchas semanas de investigación y estudios, me di cuenta que me faltaba un poco de ADN, si no, lo que resultara no estaría vivo... Hace tiempo la anciana Leo me había dado un regalo por haberle enseñado a hacer té, me dijo: Esto que te daré es una púa que según la leyenda, perteneció a uno de nuestros Dioses más bondadosos llamado Zen...

-Podría usar eso...

Todo se reducía a esto... el gran momento, donde el resultado iba a cambiar toda mi existencia... (Lo se, que dramático, lo siento) Cuando menos iba a saber si era capaz de hacer grandes cosas como el abuelo y quizás podría volver a ver a Shadow...

El experimento acabó... no he abierto los ojos desde que este empezó, cuando se abriera...Obtendría la respuesta... ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Estaría sano? ¿Sería un arma de destrucción masiva? Esto ultimo, espero que no.

-A sus ordenes Amo-escuche una voz. Lentamente me destapé un ojo para observar lo que había salido... Ciertamente, no lo podía creer... Una eriza negra con las espinas largas hasta la cintura y líneas azules (¿de donde salio el azul?), con marcas en forma de triángulos en la cintura de color morado (supongo que ahí quedó el color rojo), zapatos como los de Shadow, pero tenían una línea horizontal morada cruzándolos y sus ojos eran del color de los míos.

La eriza solo se me quedó viendo con cara de duda, en eso reparé que estaba con la boca abierta...

-No me digas así, me llamo María-le dije

-Amo...-respondió

Supongo que con la convivencia cambiara un poco...-¿Cómo estas Dark?

-¿Mi nombre es Dark?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, ¡se miraba como una niña!

-Así es- conteste sonriendo

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-pregunto volviendo a estar seria

Era extraño, a veces era como una niña y otras veces me recordaba mucho a Shadow

-Solo sígueme-le conteste

* * *

**Bien, espero que se haya entendido y no puse mas, porque que ganas escribirlo XD Disculpen, pero la pereza me gana, ademas de que me da tiempo para ver como continua la historia... ^^ Cuidense**

* * *


End file.
